


Fire and Ice

by missgreeneinthlibrary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire and Ice, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Jonsa fluff, Missing Scene, POV Jon Snow, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgreeneinthlibrary/pseuds/missgreeneinthlibrary
Summary: Their's is the song of Fire and Ice.





	1. Chapter 1

The day Sansa was born was the day Jon Snow began to to grasp what it was to be a bastard. For the first four years of his life he had recognized little difference between himself and Robb. They slept in the same nursery, played with the same toys, and were treated with the same loving affection by their Lord Father.

The only difference was Lady Stark, who would often come in and hold and play with Robb, but never did so with Jon. Even when he was in the same room, she rarely so much as looked at him.

Then she was with child again. Jon was too young to understand, but when Sansa came into the world the bells rang out for joy for days.

Father beamed with pride when he brought the tiny bundle to the nursery and introduced the boys to the tiny, wrinkly human.

He said she was beautiful like her mother, but Jon didn't see the beauty. Her face scrunched up and turned nearly purple whenever she woke screaming.

Father said she was precious and that they were to protect her all the days of their lives, for sisters were made to be cherished.

Jon didn't understand why these words brought tears to the eyes of Lord Stark, but he decided the words were important and that he would obey them. He would protect the ugly little baby, because that was what a good brother was suppose to do.

Then the Lord of Winterfell asked Robb if he'd like to see his mother and took Robb and the bundle away from the nursery, leaving Jon alone.

That was when Jon began to realize that it was his duty to protect the Starks, but not to be one of them.

Over time, the ugly baby did become beautiful. And Jon loved her. While Robb was more fun and they played with swords in the yard, he loved the pretty baby with full pink cheeks and her mother's rich auburn hair best.

When Lady Stark wasn't around, Jon would gather wildflowers and weave them into Sansa's hair. He would hold her pudgy little hand as she tottered down stone halls to make sure she never fell and hurt herself.

Even when Lady Stark bore another little girl a mere two years later, one who shared Jon's darker complexion, it was still the little Lady Sansa that Jon loved best.

But the next year, Lady Stark bore a second son and named him Brandon for Father's dead brother and her slain betrothed.

And pretty little Sansa loved the new baby. She rarely left her mother's side, constantly wishing to hold and help with the squalling infant.

But still she would find Jon and let him lead her through dark halls of the castle and wind through towering trees of the godswood. And in those moments, it didn't matter that Lady Stark never treated him like one of the family because Sansa did.

Then came the day when Sansa was old enough to understand what it meant to be bastard and she began to look at him differently.

 _My half-brother,_ she said whenever asked about him.

And that wounded him more than Lady Stark's neglect ever had.

Pretty little Sansa, with her porcelain skin and kind eyes no longer sought him out or let him weave flowers in her hair.

Still… He loved her best.

He just no longer admitted it. Not even to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a random thought, but if you haven't listened to Half a Man by Dean Lewis you totally should. That song gives me some crazy Jon feels particularly of the Jonsa variety. Sometimes when I'm looking to channel some particularly angsty Jonsa it's definitely my go to song to play on repeat.

She looked at him like he was one of those heroic knights in her favorite songs and stories, that little princeling with the pouty lips and golden hair. Pretty little Sansa, with her auburn hair and eyes that glittered like starlight. She looked at him in adoration when he smiled and flirted with her, never seeing the way that smile turned to a sneer when directed at anyone else, besides his mother.

_You must protect her, all the days of your life_. Their father had charged Jon with that duty on the day she was born. Thirteen years ago and the words had not faded from his mind or heart. Though Sansa spent most of her time inside learning her lessons from her Septa and Jon rarely saw her, let alone spoke to her, he saw her still as his responsibility. If he didn't keep her safe, who would?

The other Starks were all north, born strong, but not Sansa. She was delicate. She was born for beautiful things and beautiful places. And someone had to make sure the world behaved accordingly.

_Sansa's going to marry the prince_. Arya told him like it was a something terribly funny and mildly disgusting. Jon laughed and smiled with her, but he couldn't find the mirth in it. There was something rotten in Jeoffery Baratheon. He was all smiles and courtly warmth to _his_ Lady Sansa, but there was something else, something cruel right beneath the surface that made Jon uneasy. He felt certain that the Prince would not be good to Sansa and King's Landing would not be the beautiful place she imagined.

Jon wanted nothing more than to save her from that. It was his duty, after all. But he was just a bastard. What say did he have?

He and his uncle rode with the King's company down the King's Road for the first few days of their journey to the wall, But on the morning of the day their paths would diverge, he stole into Sansa's tent and lay a wildflower on her pillow. If he could, he'd steal her away to the wall where she'd never have to learn that the world wasn't as pretty as the lies in her songs. But girls weren't allowed at the wall. So he'd have to let her go and trust their Father to do the protecting.

As he, his uncle, and Lord Tyrion rode away from the King's company, Jon wondered if he'd ever see her again. Arya would find a way to visit him at the wall and he was certain his Father would as well, but Sansa? …No. She would marry her golden prince and forget all about the North and her half-brother at the Wall. It hurt, but Jon pushed the feeling down. He was used to being hurt by her, whether she meant to or not. She hurt him every time she reminded him and the world that he was less to her than the rest of the family. Especially when she was more to him.


End file.
